2018-19 Premier League: Match day 37
Everton beat Burnley to keep their Europa League hopes alive. Tottenham had two players sent off as they missed the chance to guarantee Champions League football next season with a 1-0 defeat to Bournemouth. Marko Arnautovic scored his first goals since January as West Ham's quest for a top 10 finish continued with a comfortable victory over Southampton. Wolves moved a step closer to a seventh-placed Premier League finish and potentially European football next season as Leander Dendoncker's volley gave the hosts victory over Fulham at Molineux. Cardiff City will make an instant return to the Championship after their Premier League relegation was confirmed with a home defeat against an impressive Crystal Palace. Liverpool ensured the Premier League title race will go to the final day of the season after Divock Origi's late winner saw them beat Newcastle in a thriller at St James' Park. Chelsea secured their place in the Champions League next season with victory over Watford at Stamford Bridge. Manchester United will have to settle for Europa League football next season after being held by a Huddersfield side who were relegated in March. Arsenal's focus is now on the Europa League, says boss Unai Emery, after his lacklustre side's hopes of a top-four Premier League finish were effectively ended by a draw with Brighton. Manchester City know they will retain their Premier League title if they win on the final day of the season after Vincent Kompany's wonder strike saw off a spirited Leicester side. Match Details Friday 3 May 2019 Coleman | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,303 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Saturday 4 May 2019 | goals2 = Son Heung-min Foyth | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,630 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Fredericks | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,961 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 30,456 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Reid | goals2 = Zaha Batshuayi Townsend | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 32,133 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Rondón |goals2 = van Dijk Salah Origi | stadium = St James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,206 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Sunday 5 May 2019 Luiz Higuaín | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,650 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = McTominay | stadium = Kirklees Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,263 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = Murray | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,965 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Monday 6 May 2019 | goals2 = | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,506 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- League table after Match day 37 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football